oe3fandomcom-20200214-history
Guides for Beginners (by elementalz)
Welcome to my guide! Objectives of game : Destroy all enemies's main bases. Protect yours. Use Bays for attacking, and use Turrets for defending. (Not all ships and turrets is for attacking/defending) Resources inside the game : Energy Your main resource. Everything needs energy (expect for Barricade) - Your main station generates 8 energy per second (+8.5) - Each Reactors will provide additional 3 energy per second (+3) - Each Mini-Reactor mods will provide additional 0.5 energy per second (+0.5) isn't shown Metal Another kind of resource. Some ships and turrets require it. It is obtainable through shooting asteroids or enemies with mining laser. - Your main station do not '''generate it. - Extractor will mine 4 metal per second (+4) - Regular miners mine value vary. Same applies to Exhumers. Tip : Miner is '''much better than Extractor, but Extractor is used on some conditions. Resources outside the game : Credits : Your in-game cash Platinum : Your premium cash Life : Your life. regenerates every hour with a limit of 7. You lose one every battles lost in campaign (sometimes it's bugged to 8 for some unknown reason. Main Menu Armory where you set your ship/turret/auxiliary/technology to bring into combat. The limit is : + 3 Fighters + 3 Mediums + 2 Capitals + 7 Turrets + 2 Auxiliaries + 4 Technology (It is possible to place same type of stuff that has different mods) You have 50 stuff limit to hold. You can expand by 10 for 50 platinum. There is no limit for expanding your stuff limit. Store Where you buy/Sell/Upgrade stuffs + Resets every hour + A blank or green stuff is priced in credits (In-game cash) + A blue or red stuff is priced in platinum (premium cash) + Auxiliaries and Technologies are priced in credits Campaign There are some types of stages. You start with 500 energy for most, some 1000. Duel: A 1 versus 1. Skirmish: A Free-for-all 1 versus 1 versus 1 Flank: A Free-for-all 1 versus 1 versus 1, with player in the rear and the opponent in middle and rear Pincer: A Free-for-all 1 versus 1 versus 1, with player in the middle and opponents in the rear. Starting enemy turrets is fewer than other type of stages. Boss: A Duel, with 2000 starting energy and your opponent (either red/green/yellow) that has a 4x4 sized station with 4 autocannons and base-shield(has low regeneration). Accessible after you have filled the red bar by beating enough stages. Winning the boss stage will advance you to next level. You are able to return to previous level/reset a level by using "New" button. This costs a life. Multiplayer : + Quickmatch : ranked match, you will be matched with another player randomly. Ranks are the number shown. Everyone can meet each other, even if their rank has high difference. + Private : unranked match, you can set password and will matched with another player who puts the same password. Note : You start with NEWB as your rank. after 5 quick match your rank will be decided. your rank increases every win against peoples near your rank and your rank decrases every losses against peoples near your rank. you do not gain points for beating underranked enemies (400 difference, maybe?), but you will lose a lot if you lost to them. Facts - This game is completely free to play. You don't need to pay a lot of real-life money to be good, but you need effort and luck to farm ridiculous stuffs. Also, Strategy.- Stations build range is 4 and is added by expansion tech. (in a shape of circle, not diamond) - There will be never a stage where you/your opponent starts without asteroid nearby. There will be always at least 1 small asteroid. - Ships and turrets will attack nearest enemy. There is some ships and turrets that targets structures only. - Bullets can hit anything expect asteroid. (expectation for Self-Destruct Miners/Exhumer with Plasma Mastery) - Area of Effect attacks hits everything including allied ships. (Currently no AI has Area of Effect ships/turrets) - Upgrading your ships/turrets always costs 750. - Auxiliaries and Technologies CANNOT be upgraded, however. - Rounds tech will apply to all ships that do not have their rounds. - However rounds tech will apply to the plasma of self-destructed ships, even if they have their own rounds. - Laser doesn't have rounds, through the white alien has lasers that freezes targets. - Multiple rounds tech does not stack. - Force rounds push power depends from bullet speed. - You gain platinum by logging in everyday (Fixed at 10), beating bosses(varies from level, max 30) and beating other players at pvp (2) - There is a +15% armor barricade at defender pack, which is actually the only thing to be worthy on it. Tips - If you have miner, place the fighter bay near asteroid and take the miner. This will maximize the production. - Always have some Reactors unless you are rushing your enemy. - Don't ever go for PvP unless it's unranked (private), since you will mostly lose a match as a beginner. - Learn the counters : +Mass Fighters are countered by lasers/AoE attacks. (usually in a form of Fighter Yards) +Ships/Turrets that has slow fire rate/few bullets shot are countered by phalanx (be sure to kill them through) (e.g minotaur, hammerhead) +Phalanx are countered by Ships/Turrets that has high fire rate/lots of bullets shot (e.g sapphire, spectre, trident) + Try to counter with least amount of resources, to gain advantage on resources. - Ask questions to experienced players. Every experienced players are once a beginner. - Find your own combination of units and strategies to beat your enemies! Enjoy the game. And, Good Luck! See also : Mods suggestions